1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to controlling the backlight illumination source of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices increasingly include display screens as part of the user interface of the device. As may be appreciated, display screens may be employed in a wide array of devices, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, and handheld computing devices, as well as various consumer products, such as cellular phones and portable media players. Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have become increasingly popular for use in display screens. This popularity can be attributed to their light weight and thin profile, as well as the relatively low power it takes to operate the LCD pixels.
The LCD typically makes use of backlight illumination because the LCD does not emit light on its own. Backlight illumination typically involves supplying the LCD with light from a cathode fluorescent lamp or from light emitting diodes (LEDs). During use of an LCD, a user may want to adjust the brightness on the screen. However, varying the intensity of the backlight illumination source may prove difficult. For example, adjusting the current delivered to the LEDs may give the light emitted from the LEDs a yellowish tint. Therefore, there exists a need for controlling the brightness of a LCD display through techniques other than adjustment of the voltage or current delivered to the backlight illumination source.